


I Like Surprises

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Liam wants to join the fun, M/M, Theo likes to mess with Scott, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: Scott: *bursts into Liam’s room* “ARE YOU TWO HAVING SEX?!”Theo: “Why didn’t you tell me Liam? I would have put my book down.”





	I Like Surprises

**Scott: *bursts into Liam’s room* “ARE YOU TWO HAVING SEX?!”**

**Theo: “Why didn’t you tell me Liam? I would have put my book down.”**

**_Thank you_ ** [ **_@laheys-girll_ ** ](https://tmblr.co/mBffRjECalP_FaPtTPWwtRg) **_for letting me use their post as the prompt for this imagine. Check out their blog, it’s awesome!!_ **

  
It was normal for Theo to sit on Liam’s bed, relaxing as he read a book. Liam normally would be watching something about history or playing a video game. The two would just spend time together without actually interacting. They could go all day and never say a word to each other but never leave the room for more than food or bathroom breaks.

Today was no different. Theo was on the bed, leaning back against the headboard legs crossed at his ankles. He was reading The Body by Stephen King. It was one of the few good, non history, book Liam had on his shelf. The chimera ignored Liam who was yelling at his new game. 

The beta had woken up and turned his counsel on, he didn’t even bother with getting dressed. He sat at the end of his bed and played Mortal Kombat X. Mason had lent him the game a few weeks ago and Liam was just now playing.  He had yet to actually play the story, he was having to much fun fighting people online and kicking their ass. 

Theo had walked into his room, giving him a curt nod before walking over to his shelf. He scanned the books and picked one of the top shelf. With it in hand he walked to Liam’s bed and sat down. Readjusting the pillows to be more comfortable. He opened the book and started to read. Neither teen paid any mind to the other. 

By noon both teens were lost in their own activity. Liam kept yelling at the other players who he was fighting. Theo was nearing the middle of the book. Theo would occasionally look up to see what Liam was doing to the other people only to roll his eyes at the stupid gore he saw. 

“YES!” Liam started mashing buttons. He had moved from the floor to the foot of the bed, and was bouncing as he played. “Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes!” Theo groaned lowly at being jostled around so much. Liam had just won the fight when Scott burst into the room.

“ARE YOU TWO HAVING SEX?!” Liam froze in place, mouth gaping open in surprise. Theo rolled his eyes but kept them on the book in his hand. “Why didn’t you tell me Liam? I would have put my book down.” Liam turned his head so fast Theo wondered if he got whiplash. “Maybe I was trying to surprise you.” Liam joked. He knew all too well what Theo was doing and if he was being honest, he wanted to mess with Scott just as much. “I like surprises baby wolf.” Theo winked at Liam.

“I’m just gonna go. I only came to invite you both to a movie night at my house.” Scott didn’t wait to hear their answers. He slammed the door shut and ran out the front door to the jeep. “What would he have done if we were having sex?” Theo mused as he listened to the alpha drive away. 

“Honestly I don’t know but it would be funny to see his reaction.” Liam shrugged and went back to playing his game. “I like the way you think baby wolf.” Theo winked when the beta looked back at him confused. Liam knew Theo was planning something and Liam was afraid to ask what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two ???


End file.
